


I can't confront you and it's better this way

by george_weasleys_cries



Series: To Find A Home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Liam Dunbar, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/george_weasleys_cries/pseuds/george_weasleys_cries
Summary: Scott hurts a freshman...he ends up with a new beta and someone else in his pack.(Title from Guilt Trip by Pup)





	I can't confront you and it's better this way

 Scott was finally feeling confident as both an alpha human and an alpha werewolf. Of course something had to go wrong. The walk to lacrosse tryouts was spent attempting to calm Stiles. The omega was frantic as he worried over the upcoming season. Scott held a hand up to Stiles’ mouth as he saw a small boy in goal., He was playing flawlessly. “Werewolf,” Stiles whispered but Scott shook his head, “He’s a human.”

  The omega in goal proved to be one of the most well-rounded players Scott had ever seen. He sighed as  he and Stiles got put on offense against the omega. He dodged Stiles well enough but wasn’t prepared for Scott to hit him as hard as he did. The resounding crack that followed the omega’s fall to the grass made everyone pause.  

 Scott and Stiles quickly gathered the injured omega between them as they took him to the nurse. The omega’s ankle was broken; he had to go to the hospital. Scott and Stiles got in the jeep and went to the hospital to check on the omega, Liam.

  “Mom!” Scott greeted as he ran up to Melissa, “Is Liam okay?!” Melissa sighed at her sun before saying, “He’s with his step-father,” Scott let his shoulders fall in relief at that statement before his mom left to check on a patient that apparently wouldn’t eat.

  He walked outside Liam’s room and frowned at the conversation he could hear from within. “Am I bad?” Liam asked, the man he assumed to be Liam’s stepfather answered immediately, “No, of course not bud.” He wandered away after hearing that, feeling guilty.

  Scott bolted up as he heard a scream and sprinted down to where the scream had come from. He gasped in horror at the sight of his mom curled up on the floor bleeding, freezing allowing the creature to run away. “Go! Go! He wants food! I’m fine!” “Get that son of a bitch.” Scott nodded at his mom before sprinting towards the scent he’d picked up from the hospital room. He started to run faster as he saw the blood streaked on the wall of the hospital and the screaming he could hear. He froze as he saw the creature holding Liam threateningly with his teeth out. Scott decided to stop rationalizing when he heard “Wendigos need food!” he ran forward and knocked the wendigo away grabbing onto Liam’s arm. He doesn’t think as he bites the frantic omega, sinking his fangs deep into Liam’s forearm. He shivers as he turns around and sees that the wendigo is dead and a man with no mouth is the cause. He looks back to Liam and feels his heart sink. Shit. He’d fucked up. He’d done what Peter had done to him. He’d bitten someone without their consent. Shit.

  Scott approaches Liam the next day with Stiles by his side. “What do you want?” Liam bites out. “Liam… the bite is a gift,” distantly Scott hears Stiles muttered ‘Oh my God’ but ignores it, “We’re family now.” Liam turns fully around at that, “No. No, we are not. We just met and you bit me,” Liam storms off before Scott can answer. Stiles gives Scott a sympathetic look and a pat on the back before leaving him alone.

  Not sure of how to approach Liam; Scott watches him. He hangs around another omega named Mason and pretty much no one else. He’s not like any omegas Scott’s ever met, but he doesn’t seem to mind in the least he’s an omega. But… there’s a rule omegas are supposed to have alphas with them: Stiles, Kira, and Lydia have Scott and Malia, and Ethan, Jackson, and Isaac have Derek. It’s a general rule at the school that is heavily enforced (no matter how often Lydia and Stiles advocate for change to the outdated law), but Scott has never seen Mason or Liam with an alpha. That proves to be a problem for Liam after practice with some of the lacrosse players.

  “C’mon be a good boy,” Scott starts to turn away from the locker room, not in the mood to listen to a teenage hookup, but he stops as he hears the whispered, “Stop…” Scott feels his stomach fill with lead when he realizes Liam is the omega in the locker room. He grabs the door handle and feels the lock break under his hand. What he sees inside makes him sick. Two seniors from the lacrosse team are crowding Liam into a corner. One is holding Liam down on his knees as the other jeers nasty insult at the petulant omega. “Hey!” Scott calls out and feels a bit of satisfaction at the way the alphas immediately back off of Liam. “You’re both off the lacrosse team,” the one that was holding Liam says, “Hey man! We didn’t know he was yours!” Scott sighed, “That is the problem. Liam does not _belong_ to anyone. Leave,” both seniors scurry off, no doubt to talk to Coach. Scott shakes his head at their backs knowing Coach will be firmly on his side. He takes a deep breath before focusing in on the omega. Liam is sitting on one of the benches and has his head buried in his hands.     “You okay?” Scott kicks himself for the stupid question before he hears Liam’s muttered response, “It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before,” Scott’s heart hurt at the omega’s forlorn confession. He thinks for a moment before saying, “Would you like to be a part of my pack?” Liam takes a deep breath, “Mason joins too.” Scott nods and wraps Liam in a hug as he leads the freshman from the lockerroom.

  A week later sees both Mason and Liam  proudly wearing their collars walking down the hallways.

 


End file.
